Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 022
Face Off - Part 1, known as The Duel of Destiny! Yuugi vs. Kaiba in the Japanese version is the twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Summary In the dungeon, Pegasus gives Seto five star chips and makes a deal with him. If he can beat Yugi, then he may duel Pegasus for Mokuba's soul. Meanwhile, Yugi and the group emerge from the tunnel and arrive outside Pegasus' castle. Tea has many flashbacks, including of when she first met Yami and of when she was working at a fast-food restaurant. When she remembers times when Yugi switches from a gentle nature to a forceful one, she concludes there are two Yugis after all. As they approach the castle door, it is blocked by Seto, who challenges Yugi to a duel. After some words are exchanged, Yugi accepts. They duel on an open area atop the castle using Seto's Duel Disks. (The Japanese version specifies that, having seen Pegasus duel, Kaiba suspects that Pegasus has a way to reading the identities of his opponent's cards. The Duel Disk transforms cards in the players' hands into hologram forms, and Kaiba hopes that this technology will prevent Pegasus from reading his cards.) Bandit Keith arrives at the castle in time to watch, but he stays out of view of the others. The Duel is pretty close. Each player is down to 1500 Life Points, but Seto has a plan to fuse all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba - Part 1 Turn 1: Kaiba *Kaiba Normal Summons "Ryu-Kishin Powered" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 1200 DEF). *Holograms appear to represent the cards in his hand: "Battle Ox", "Saggi the Dark Clown", "Ancient Lamp", and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". (NOTE: In this episode of the Anime, Kaiba calls his Monster Ryu-Kishin). Turn 2: Yami *Yami Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1500 DEF). "Curse of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Ryu-Kishin Powered" (Kaiba: 2000 → 1600 Life Points). *Yami's current hand: "Multiply", Monster Replace", "Dark Magician", and "The Eye of Truth". Turn 3: Kaiba *Kaiba Normal Summons "Swordstalker" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 1600 DEF). Since a "monster" was destroyed by battle during the previous turn, "Swordstalker" gains Attack Points equal twenty percent of its Original Attack Points ("Swordstalker" 2000 → 2400 ATK). (Note: In the real game, Swordstalker is a Normal Monster.) *"Swordstalker" attacks "Curse of Dragon". *Yami responds by activating Monster Replace. After returning "Curse of Dragon" to his hand, Yami Special Summons "Dark Magician" in Attack Position (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF). Turn 4: Yami *"Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Swordstalker" (Kaiba: 1600 → 1500 Life Points). Yami then Normal Summons Curse of Dragon in Attack Position. Turn 5: Kaiba *Kaiba Normal Summons "La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1000 DEF). Turn 6: Yami *"Dark Magician" attacks La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. *Kaiba responds by activating "Ancient Lamp" to redirects the attack to "Curse of Dragon"; destroying it (Yami: 2000 → 1500 Life Points). (NOTE: In the real game, Ancient Lamp is a Monster Card with 900 ATK and 1400 DEF. It is not a Trap Card). Duel continues next episode. Featured cards